


truth or dare

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: Reader admits, during a truth or dare round, none of her past partners were able to make her come. Bucky is ready to change that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean you never came from sex?” Natasha exclaims as you shut your eyes, face flushing with heat. This is exactly why you hate playing truth or dare.

It was just another Friday night at the compound; until everyone felt boredom wash all over the place: there was absolutely nothing fun to do. Eventually, Sam suggested playing truth or dare and the team quickly agreed. The group ended up playing the 8th graders’ game and some truths and dares have already happened. So far, Wanda kissed Natasha who admitted she fucked Steve in a particular mission, who admitted Bucky and him mess around sometimes - all while Vision watches everyone with an incredulous gaze.

That’s how you, choosing truth like the absolute coward you are, ended up confessing to the team that no one has ever made you come - only yourself. You weren’t inexperienced; you just haven’t met someone who’s good in bed (yet).

“What about your ex?” Wanda questioned, eyes wide and mouth agape. What you wanted to tell her was actually no, that prick didn’t care about anything that wasn’t directly connected to his own pleasure – he didn’t ever go down on you. What you actually said, with a sigh, was:

“Nope”

Sam whistled and you shot him a death glare. You really weren’t in the mood to engage in a conversation about how, it didn’t matter who or when, no one has ever made you come. Trying to avoid everyone’s gaze, you accidentally notice how that was the first round Bucky didn’t say anything. That is, until:

“Bucky, your turn” Wanda says. “Truth or dare?”

He thinks for a few seconds, scanning the room like he could see something mere mortals like you, couldn’t. His cool eyes finally lay on Wanda, and he answers simply.

“Dare” the answer is followed by a wolf whistle from Sam, making Steve chuckle.

Wanda thinks for a while, when suddenly a bulb lights up inside her head. She recalls people’s thought she not so accidentally read in the past, when a brilliant idea occurs to her. Hmmmm, spicy.

“Give a hickey to whoever you think is the most attractive person on the team”

The room falls deadly silent, like if any sound could cause a fatal explosion. Bucky smirks, eyes traveling through the room once again. Your gaze, on the other hand, finds the living room’s rug tremendously attention-grabbing. There are two wolves inside of you at the moment: one which hopes you’re not the one he chooses and the other one desperately begs you’re the one he selects.

Eventually, the man you’ve had a crush on since day one gets up from his sitting position, walking towards your side of the circle. You can feel your pulsation through your core now, and somehow you know what’s about to happen. He kneels in front of you, placing both hands on your cheeks, tilting your head to the right. Your face burns, everyone’s eyes on the both of you. Oh shit.

Placing his lips gently on your neck, he sucks the sensitive skin fervently. Your eyes close instinctively as the pleasurable sting washes over you. You bite your lip in order to not pitifully moan in front of the team – and you bet all the money in the world that Barnes has a cocky smirk now that he’s done. After making sure he marked your neck, in a place and intensity that everyone could see, the soldier simply returns to his previous position, next to Steve and Sam. Opening your eyes once again, you let out a sigh you didn’t even know you were holding.

One hour has passed, the gaming ending up with Natasha and Steve vanishing, Vision taking care of Wanda (who was passed out because of way too many drinks) and you, Sam and Bucky sitting in big, fancy sofa.

Sam, noticing the sudden switch on the room’s atmosphere when Vision announced he’d take Wanda to her room and put her to bed, mumbled a quick good night and left– leaving you and Barnes completely alone. Instinctively, you fidgeted with the material of your skirt, unexpectedly finding it very interesting.

“You know, I still can’t believe it” the soldier spoke, disturbing the uncomfortable silence with his husky voice.

“Believe in what?” you decided to play dumb, given the fact you knew all too well what he was talking about.

“That not single one of the people you’ve slept with made you cum” he states, unemotionally. His tone makes you shiver, however you try to play it cool and sound confident.

“Why’s that so surprising? I’ve only dated men so far” the words leave your mouth before your brain could completely process it. Well, you didn’t lie. Finding a man who was a nice person and a good fuck was as rare as being alive for more than a hundred years – although, there’s always an exception.

“Excuse me, doll?” Bucky questions, a single eyebrow rose at your sudden cockiness. God, the way he called you doll was always a distraction and he knew it. He knew damn well how he affected you.

“You heard me, Barnes” you roll your eyes, already annoyed about this conversation. You didn’t need to explain to people the reason why no one has ever made you come.

His blue eyes watch you intensely as he moves closer, placing one hand on your inner thigh. Your breath hitches the second he does that, you could feel your heartbeat increase as the moments pass by. Bucky Barnes would definitely be the death of you.

“I bet I could change it” he whispers in your ear, breath hot against your neck’s sensitive skin. He places an open mouthed kiss on top of the purple stain he marked you hours ago, making you bite your lip to restrain a moan. The sergeant continues to lick, kiss and nibble your neck until you’re panting. Your hands find their way to his hair, tangling in the dark locks.

“C’mon princess, I need to know if you’re up to it or not” he demands, pulling away from your neck making you let out a pitiable whimper.

“Yes, please” you mumble, moving closer to him. Every second his magical mouth wasn’t attached to you was a waste of time.

“Good girl” Bucky praises, the pet name sends tingles through your core, causing your legs to rub against each other. “That wasn’t that hard, was it?” he whispers against your lips. You think about making a sassy remark once again, but when you open your mouth to answer him, he kisses you. His tongue felt even better than you dreamed of, he tasted like heaven. With his lips attached to yours, he pulls you on his lap, hands travelling through your body. 

A few moments pass until his metal fingers find your panties, pushing them aside. You tremble at the sudden cold touch on your sensitive clit, whining. Your hips move against his digitals, your mouths still connected. Bucky stops for a second, flipping you so you’d be under him. Much better.

The dark haired man slowly takes off each piece of clothing that still covers you, leaving you bare against him. It felt so intimate, being completely stripped while he still had clothes on, adding a certain vulnerability to the moment. The way he paid attention to your moans and your body language was honestly unbelievable. Not once had any of your previous partners cared this much about your pleasure.

Bucky is now directly facing your soaking core, his warm breath fanning over the delicate area. Your hands tug his hair as his mouth finally brushes against you. The feeling in unparalleled to anything you ever felt, his experienced tongue exploring your cunt with every flick. Your eyes almost roll to the back of your head, the pleasure travelling through your every nerve. His flesh fingers finally brush against your entrance, making you tug his hair even harder – the sounds that leave his mouth in response are ethereal.

You knew that motherfucker had a thing for hair pulling.

Now his skilled digits are inside of you, curving against your sweet spot. The sensations of his moans against your clit and his fingers inside your core are enough to send you over the edge.

“Eyes on me doll” his lips stop, but his fingers don’t – still, you feel like your heart will stop if his mouth isn’t on you again. He shines you a wolfish smile, before saying with lips almost touching your clit.

“Don’t worry, I got you”

As if the heavens above listened to your supplications, his digits and tongue start working again, in synch. His name leaves your lips like a prayer, his baby blues not leaving you for one second. The knot in your stomach gets tighter, electricity travelling through your veins. You were so close. With a final moan, Bucky sends you over the edge.

Your whole body trembles, the orgasm he just gifted you was unlike anything you ever felt. He takes a moment to appreciate the otherworldly image in front of him: your neck marked with his love bites, fucked out smile playing in your mouth and glossy pussy. He wants you, but he’s not ready to stop teasing you just yet.

The soldier pecks your lips and, with a few words, leaves the room:

“Hope that proved you otherwise, sweetheart”


	2. tell the truth and i'll show you how to dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have some unfinished business to take care of.

It’s been 12 days, 14 hours and a few minutes since the truth or dare incident. Not that you’re keeping track, of course.

There hasn’t been a single moment since that night that you haven’t thought about Bucky. His wolfish smile and husky voice were hypnotizing. However, now that you’re very much aware of what he’s capable of doing, his presence alone is driving you insane. Being in the same room as him has been proven to be extremely challenging. As if being teammates with the most attractive man to ever walk on Earth wasn’t enough, you still had to train with him.

It’s becoming impossible not to stare at his hands when you know exactly what those long fingers can do-

“Agent _____?” Nick Fury’s voice interrupt your thoughts, quickly reminding you that you’re currently in a meeting regarding the next Avengers important mission (or something along those lines). Bucky’s smug grin would be easy to miss if you weren’t paying attention to his every movement. That fucker knew where your mind was headed.

“Yes sir?” you ask, voice filled with expectation. You were on the edge of losing control during this briefing, giving the fact that Sergeant Barnes was sitting across you. Baby blues eyed you every once in a while, sending chills down your spine.

“What do you have about the suspects?” former SHIELD director proceeded to ask, clearly wondering if you were somehow focused on whatever was being said inside the conference room.

“Right!” you get up, adjusting your skirt swiftly. “About the unknown subject number one…”

Bucky Barnes was absolutely sure you were out to get him. And when he says out to get him, he actually means teasing him in public and on purpose.

The super soldier was a player, and such fact was wide known to every single person who works and lives in this compound. You, on the other hand, was experimenting such trace of his personality on first hand. The way he messed with your head was indescribable.

Besides driving you fucking insane, Barnes has proved to be of trust. When interrogated by Sam about what happened after the truth or dare game, he zipped his mouth and swore to himself to take that moment to the grave. He wouldn’t tell anyone about how he pinned you down on the fancy sofa and made you cum - the first real orgasm of your life, actually. He wouldn’t brag about the breathy moans and pathetic little whimpers that would leave your mouth when he kissed your neck while his metal fingers-

“Buck? You alright?” Steve Rogers asks, brows knitted and snapping a finger before Bucky’s lost gaze, to which he only received a simple nod in response. The brunette soldier would never admit this out loud, but one of the perks of being troubled is: no one suspects you’re fantasizing about a fellow teammate, they usually assume you’re thinking about anything but that.

“You sure?” his best friend wonders one more time. Bucky wants to scream, his mind replaying the sight of you underneath him. The way your body responded to him and how he completely ruined you for other man, the way you begged, the way you…

“Yup” he simply answers, emphasizing the ‘P’ sound. “Just tired”

The weekend arrives smoothly, the milestone of 2 weeks since Bucky proved you wrong. Exactly 14 days since he showed you what a real orgasm is and then left you completely bare and needy for more. To say you were pissed is a vulgar understatement: there were moments in which you wanted his head on a silver platter.

Whistling to yourself, you searched inside the luxurious fridge for your favorite ice cream. This Friday night was completely different: Wanda and Vision had a date, Natasha and Clint travelled to visit the Hawkeye’s family and you assumed the golden soldiers trio went out to a bar or something.

Not that you care about Bucky’s whereabouts. Not that you care about what (or who) he’s doing. You were about to gladly go to your room and binge watch RuPaul’s drag race while eating ice cream - that is, if the universe wasn’t obsessed with mocking you.

“Looking for something, princess?” a hoarse voice breaks the lovely silence that once surrounded you, completely alone in the kitchen.

Turning around and closing the fridge’s double doors, you do your best to not scream when Barnes comes in sight. He had the audacity to steal your dessert, a playful smirk blooming on his lips. Apparently, the soldier’s new favorite hobby was slowly driving you crazy.

You scoff as silently, trying to not give Barnes the attention he clearly wants. Your feet begin to move towards the kitchen entrance but the soldier stops you before you can get very far. His strong vibranium arm holds your waist, bringing you closer to him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, princess?” he purred in your ear. You shiver, his husky tone of voice having way too much power over you - oh, and he knows it. You feel like and antelope caught in headlights, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“I believe we have some unfinished business” Bucky states coolly, as if he was talking about something as irrelevant as the weather.

Somehow you manage to lift your head look at him, making direct eye contact. You can see the way his pupils blow and how his blue irises get darker. That smug smile of his planted on his lips once again… well, two can play this game.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart” your tongue slowly pronounces the last word, a slightly bitter taste of revenge dripping from your mouth. He previously used such word in order to tease you and your blood boiled remembering your last interaction. The way he was being so difficult, the way he left you exposed and needing him-

His smirk gets wider, the wolfish traces showing off once again. Deep inside his heart, he loves when you mouth back. He finds it absolutely adorable when you fool yourself thinking you’re the one in control.

“Oh, we do” he whispers, taking your hand in his larger ones and walking you over to his bedroom. You go without another word.

He presses you against the wall, his taller frame towering over yours. The kiss is hungry, wet and desperate. Your tongue moves against his, sensually, finally breaking the tension between you for the last two weeks. Bucky has one arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly, and another one cupping your face. Your hands, however, are tangled deeply in his dark locks. You would do anything for him to touch you properly this time.

His mouth slowly finds the sweet spot on your neck, to which your body responded with your head throwing back in the wall’s direction as your hands gripped on his hair tighter.

“Fuck, I missed this” he mumbled against your warm skin. Answering his subtle plead, you pulled harder once again on his dark locks, making a moan fall from his lips. Your heart was burning with anticipation, lightning striking inside of you. Truth be told, Bucky Barnes has most probably ruined you for other man. You only wanted him.

You find yourself moving towards the bed, discarded clothes on the floor as the soldier pulls you in on the soft mattress. Your breath hitches on your throat, his scent making you feel intoxicated. Once again, you’re completely bare underneath him. The scene feels like déjà vu and the familiar tingle in your core doesn’t surprise you.

“I’m not leaving you by yourself this time” Bucky murmurs against your lips, making your heart skip a beat. His breath mixes with yours as you share the same air, the intimate scene only increases the arousal between your legs.

His calloused hands travel through your soft skin and the man takes a few seconds to appreciate the scene before him. You’re truly one of the most beautiful people he has ever laid his eyes on: every stretch mark, scar and hair made you who you are. Every single mark tells a story and Bucky’s ready to unravel all of them.

Finally, his digits stop at your inner thighs, gently grabbing them to pull your body closer to his. He lowers himself, face close to your lower half. You feel completely entranced, as if he put a spell on you, the feeling of his touch leaving trails traces of fire through your skin.

The sight of your entrance clenching around nothing made Bucky inhale sharply. You’re the prettiest fucking thing he has ever seen, every inch of your body made him ache for more. He needed you.

“Is this okay?” he gently asks, to which you eagerly nod in response. Lowering his face, he mutters just loud enough for you to hear:

“So fucking pretty”

Bucky starts it softly, you have to admit it - well, at least he tries to. But the way your hips buck towards him, the whimpers that fall from your mouth as your figure is covered by a thin cover of sweat… He could spend eternity listing the things about you that bring him closer to insanity. You mummer a quiet “Bucky, please, more” and he loses it.

He hungrily flickers his tongue, gently sucking on your pearl. Your hands seem to never leave his hair, tugging on the roots. The soldier hums in pleasure, sending powerful vibrations through your core, making you tremble. His cold fingers find their way to your entrance as you cry out. It felt like Bucky knew your every preference, it’s he knows your body better than you know yourself.

The hunger screaming inside of him feels primal, his fingers pumping in and out of you as his lips attack your clit. Your legs start to shake, thighs slightly closing against his head - which convinces Barnes you’re the most otherworldly being he has ever met. Your pulse increases and he can he feel the way you so deliciously tighten your muscles around his fingers.

He wants to feel you so bad.

“C'mon, princess” he whispers while playing with your juices “Cum for me”

Your body shakes, one last movement of his fingers you cum, legs shaking and hips buckling. Electricity travels through your veins and you see stars - you’re pretty sure this is the most heavenly sensation you have ever felt. You close your eyes, trying to steady your breathing. Bucky caresses your hair, watching as your chest moves rapidly.

Your eyes spread open, meeting with his blue gaze. His smile isn’t arrogant anymore: you can’t quite tell what it is, but it’s sensual and intoxicating. The man’s stare moves towards your warmth:

“Do you want that?” he whispers, lips brushing against yours.

“Yes, please” you beg, not caring how desperate you might sound.

Bucky removes his remaining clothes, searching for a condom wrap inside his jeans back pocket. Fucking bastard. He already knew this was going to happen. Now it’s your turn to be smug, as he carefully rolls the latex on his shaft.

“It looks like you had plans you properly fuck me this time” you cockily say, and he seems shocked by the shift on your behavior. His surprised expression only lasts for a few seconds though.

The soldier is on top of you again, one hand pinning you down as the metal one finds your neck. He can feel your pulse on his cold digits, squeezing your neck in just the right way.

“I’d like to see you mouthing back now, princess” he groans. After a moment of your silence, he asks. “Well, are you gonna keep being bratty?”

You shake your head negatively. A voice in your head screams that you’ll have to tease him later because, if he doesn’t fuck you right now, you might self combust.

“There’s my good girl” he purrs, making you throw your head back. You can feel his tip pushing against your core and you whine, begging him: “C'mon Bucky, for fuck’s sake”

When he enters you, you finally understand what real bliss feels like. Drowning in pleasure, you moan loudly: it feels like the Earth stops on its axis. Nothing in your life will ever compare to this. No one will ever be able to make you feel this kind of pleasure again. You’re done, for good.

“Just like that, f-fuck” you cry out, your hips moving in synch with his. You’re so close and it doesn’t feel enough, Bucky wants to be able to drown in you. You’re both sweaty messes, hair sticky to your foreheads and neck. Such a primitive urge, one that makes him want to claim you: he wants to scream that you’re his.

Your nails scratch his back, feeling his tense muscles underneath your fingertips. He impatiently kisses you, lust clear on his tongue, tugging at your bottom lip when he pulls away. His metal fingers find your sensitive bud, moving against it swiftly. Your whimpers are now incoherent, the only words Bucky can understand are “please”, “more” and “oh my god”.

One strong arm brings you closer to him, your foreheads are now touching. His eyes are filled with lust, a desperate desire inside of his blue irises. He manages to whisper softly something along the lines: “so fucking tight, feels so good princess”.

Finally, his flesh hand travel their way to your neck, giving it one last squeeze before demanding you to cum around him.

“I know you can do it princess, come for me one last time” he begs against your lips.

As if previously coordinated, your body obeys his command. Your mouth is agape, crying out his name as his thrusts get sloppy. The way you clenched around him, your silky walls lusciously squeezing his cock, were sending him over the edge. Breathlessly, you kiss his neck, feeling the saltiness of his sweat on the tip of your tongue. As you tug at his hair one last time, his body finally collapses on top of you, as he finishes.

Bucky feels like heaven, and he clearly is dragging you to hell with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1/2! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
